All That Glitters Isn't Gold
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: A warrior that once lived 200 years ago is paid for kidnapping a 16 year old girl for money. Will he fall in love with her and realize that gold isn't worth anything than love? Will he protect her with his life? InuxKag 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pant, pant, pant.  
>'Where do I go now?' thought the silver haired young man.<br>Pant, pant, pant.  
>'I can't stop now...keep going...keep going.'<br>The silver haired man kept running as fast as he could then stop. Dead end. He slowly turned around and saw soldiers, a total of 10, surrounding him.  
>"Put your arms up!" commanded one of the soldiers with a sword pointed towards him. The silver haired man had no choice but to give up. He slowly got onto his knees and put his hands up. 5 soldiers ran up to him and put both of his hands behind his back roughly and made him stand up.<br>"Let's go men." commanded the leader of the soldiers. Roughly, they walked the young man. The young man only growled and walked with them.  
>'Mom...please forgive me...' the young man thought shamelessly to himself. After a long walk, they finally reach their destination. They walked inside the dark looking castle, and then walked in a big room.<br>"King Naraku, we have finally found the thief." said one of the soldiers.  
>"Good," King Naraku, the darkest king in history, said with a smirk. "You're dismissed, men, but...leave the boy here with me."<br>The soldiers nodded, bowed, then left the room. Naraku stood up from his throne and slowly walked up to the young man. The young man growled at the sight of him.  
>"So, you're the thief that's been roaming around the town stealing money." Naraku said with a smirk. "Let me tell you, you're a clever boy...how old are you?"<br>"18." the young man said with a growl.  
>"I see...and what is your name?"<br>"InuYasha."  
>"Inuyasha...what a unique name." Naraku said then chuckled.<br>"Enough with the friendly chat...throw me in jail, let's get this over with." said InuYasha with an angry look.  
>Naraku only chuckled then started laughing.<br>"What the hell is so funny?" InuYasha said raising his voice.  
>"I'm not going to throw you in jail."<br>"what do you mean?" InuYasha asked. "That is the punishment for stealing, isn't it?"  
>"It is," Naraku said. "but...this time, I want you...to freeze to death."<br>"W-what?"

Naraku smirked once again and called for the guards.  
>"Guards, seize him and throw him into the icy water." commanded Naraku.<br>"No! Please, don't do this! My mom needs me!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to escape from the guards, gripping on his wrists.  
>Naraku chuckled once again and walked away.<br>"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE, BASTARD!"  
>The guards roughly took him to the icy water that was in the castle's courtyard and threw him in there. In an instant, InuYasha's legs and feet started to freeze, then his arms and his hands. He couldn't swim his way out. The guards laughed evilly and left him to freeze.<br>'Well...this is it,' thought InuYasha weakly. 'Goodbye...mother.'  
>Then everything went black.<br>'Good…bye…'

Chapter 2 coming soon! :D Please review! X3 3


	2. Chapter 2

Beep, beep, beep!

The raven haired girl slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock.

'Wake up…it's time for school…' the raven haired 16 year old thought to herself as she slowly stood up and stretched and rubbed her eyes. She picked her alarm clock up slowly and looked at the time.

"8:00? I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she yelled and ran into her closet and get dressed quickly. After she get dressed, she quickly brushed her hair and her teeth, grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and ran to school without eating any breakfast.

She ran to school as fast as she could and made it around 8:10 a.m.

'Phew…just in time.' the young girl thought with a sigh of relief. She walked inside her classroom and sat down at her seat. As soon as she took her seat, she was greeted by her friend, Sango.

"Hey Kagome!" said Sango as she stood beside her. "Kagome, you look horrible, what happened this morning?"  
>"Nothing, I just woke up late…but I managed to make it on time." Kagome said with a smile.<br>"Good," Sango said returning a welcoming smile. "You know how Mr. Tarou gets when he sees a student late for his class."  
>"I know…" said Kagome.<p>

Sango looked away from Kagome for a second and looked at something else…something that is dangerous.

"Oh no…Jennifer alert, Kagome." Sango said whispering to Kagome. (A/N: Yes, Jennifer is made up so just move along. :b)  
>'Please don't tell me she's coming right this w-'<br>"Hey Kagome," Jennifer said with a smirk and placed her manicured hand on her desk. "Nice shirt."  
>"Thanks…" Kagome said not looking Jennifer in the eye.<br>"You know I was being sarcastic, right?" Jennifer said with a mocking laugh that makes Kagome want to punch Jennifer in the face.  
>"Oh umm...ummm..."<br>"Hey Koga, look at Kagome's shirt!" Jennifer said calling to her boyfriend that Kagome once dated.  
>Koga walked up to Jennifer and Kagome and laughed at Kagome's outfit.<br>"Nice shirt…is it from the 1970's?" Koga said laughing still.

Kagome wanted to cry…she didn't like it when someone laughed at her father's shirt…the shirt she was wearing was really special to her…

"Leave her alone guys!" Sango yelled at Koga and Jennifer.  
>"Awwww, is her wittle fwiend helping her fweind out?" Jennifer said smirking. She laughed again and looked at Kagome and said "Later Kag-loser." Then linked Koga's arm with hers and walked away.<p>

Sango watched them leave until they were out of sight then turned to Kagome who wanted to cry.

"Hey…Kagome…you ok?" asked Sango placing her hand on her shoulder.

Kagome stayed silent for a couple of seconds then looked at Sango with a fake smile. "Y-yeah…I'm fine…"

Sango looked at her with a small smile and said, "ok…" then sat down at her seat. The bell rang. It was time for class.

"Hey…you ok? Hello?"

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes hearing a voice speak to him.

"M…Mother…?" InuYasha asked as he opens his eyes completely.  
>"Mother? What are you talking about dude?" asked the person next to him.<p>

InuYasha couldn't see anything…his vision was blurry. After a couple of seconds, his vision was normal and all he saw was a guy with blue eyes and his hair tied into a tiny ponytail.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked looking at the young man.  
>"Umm…Miroku…" said the young man.<br>"Where am I? And why are you wearing those weird looking clothes?"  
>"Hey, the clothes I'm wearing now aren't weird! It's popular you know!"<br>"Since when?"  
>"Since this year, 2012!"<br>"W-wait, what? Did you say…2012?"  
>"Yes, 2012, why?"<br>"No no, you're probably mistaken…it's the year 1853!"

Miroku looked at InuYasha for a couple of seconds then laughed. "You must've hit your head or something because it's 2012, dude!" Miroku said still laughing.  
>"Wait…Miroki-"<br>"It's Miroku!"  
>"Yeah, Yeah Miroku, umm…where did you find me?"<br>"In this lake, why?"  
>InuYasha thought for a moment. 'Lake…lake…all I remember is…Naraku…NARAUKU!' InuYasha growled at the sound of his name. 'Wait…so this means…I...I'm…in the future?'<p>

Soon InuYasha's head started spinning.

"Ummm, hey dude, you ok?"  
>"NO I'M NOT OK!" InuYasha said freaking out. "I HAVE DIED…WELL TECHNICALLY DIED FOR A HUNDRED AND FIFTY-NINE YEARS!"<br>"Wait a minute…are you saying that you're…from…?"  
>"Yes, I'm from the past!"<br>"Whoa dude! This is amazing!" Miroku exclaimed. "Do you carry around swords? Are you a hero? Do you get all the ladies?"  
>"No, no, and…no."<br>"Ah damn…no ladies?" (A/N: haha yeah, same old Miroku xD)  
>"No," said InuYasha. "Now, help me get back in time so I can see my mother!"<br>"Um dude-"  
>"Hey, my name is NOT dude…my name is InuYasha…remember that name!"<br>"Ok fine du-I mean InuYasha," said Miroku with a slight nervous smile. "You cannot go back in time…"  
>"Why the hell not?"<br>"Because it's impossible," said Miroku. "No one can ever travel back in time, sorry d-InuYasha."

InuYasha looked down sadly. 'Mother…I'm so sorry…' He thought then sat down.

Miroku looked at him then sat down next to him. "Hey…tell you what…do you need a place to stay?"  
>"I guess…"<br>"Then let's go." Miroku said with a smile and stood up. "Follow me."  
>InuYasha didn't hesitate so he followed Miroku.<p>

'Great…another F in history,' Kagome thought sadly. She looked at her report card and let out a sigh. 'D, F, D, D, and F…I won't be able to make it to college like this…'

"Kagome, want to come over to my house today and hang out?" Sango asked with a smile.  
>"Not today…I have to work." Kagome said with a sigh.<br>"Aw darn!"  
>"Sorry."<br>"No worries," Sango said with a friendly smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kagome!"

Kagome only smiled and waved to her best friend. Then she thought, 'Why can't I be outgoing and pretty just like Sango?'  
>Kagome sighed and started walking home so she can get ready for work.<p>

"I'm home!" Kagome called when she walked inside her house. She walked down the hall then saw her mother on the couch in the living room. She walked up to her and saw an alcoholic drink in her hand.

Kagome's mother woke up and stretched. "Hello Kagome." She said then smiled.  
>Kagome only stared at her unable to speak.<br>"K-Kagome..? What's wrong?"  
>All of a sudden, Kagome started to cry.<br>"Kagome, answer me."  
>Kagome looked down, her eyes covered by her bangs then exploded with anger.<br>"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NOT DRINK! YOU LIED TO ME!" Kagome cried and ran outside.  
>"K-Kagome, come back here!"<p>

Kagome ignored her mother and kept on running. She didn't stop running until she reached to an unknown place. She sat by a tree and cried.

'I hate this…why did you have to die dad…why?' thought Kagome.

Without Kagome knowing, she was being watched. The man who was watching her smirked and thought to himself, 'I finally found you…Kikyo.'

Chapter 3 coming soon(: Please review and tell me what ya think! :D Thanks! 3


End file.
